


Зачем нам колеса?

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Выдыхай [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё смешалось в доме Поттеров… Два раза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем нам колеса?

  
В наступившей тишине особенно громко было слышно, как где-то на улице взвизгнули тормоза и раздался треск, а за ним и звон стекла.  
  
  
– Это не я, – на всякий случай сообщил Джеймс, отступая к двери.  
  
– Да уж, наверное,- фыркнула Лили и вылетела из комнаты. Стук её каблучков по лестнице словно избавил всех от временного оцепенения. Нарцисса бросилась за подругой. Немного помедлив, за ней последовали Люциус и Джеймс.  
  
  
Ремус пожал плечами и, поискав глазами что-то, трансфигурировал из собственного ботинка одеяло. Им он укрыл дочь и не торопясь вышел.  
  
  
Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на брата.  
  
  
– Пошли, Поттер, – вздохнул Драко. – Хуже уже не будет.  
  
  
Он еще не знал, что Малфоям тоже свойственно ошибаться.  
  
  
Оставив спокойно посапывающих на полу Гермиону и Снейпа, они спустились на первый этаж.  
  
В гостиной им престало удивительное зрелище: прямо в окне, вынеся раму на передних колесах, застрял потрепанный и местами ржавый автомобиль. Фары его мигали, а одно колесо крутилось в воздухе. Все жильцы, гости и пленники дома столпились у входа, только Дамблдор и Рон меланхолично поедали что-то из вазочки, стоящей на столе прямо напротив разбитого окна.  
  
Их чудом не осыпало осколками.  
  
  
– Рон, это же… – пораженно воскликнул Гарри.  
  
– … Форд «Англия», – кивнул Рон, засыпая в рот полную пригоршню мелких леденцов. – Немного проржавел, правда. Но я его сразу узнал.  
  
– А… я вообще-то имел в виду Джинни, – промямлил Гарри, указывая взглядом на девушку, выбирающуюся из потерпевшего аварию автомобиля.  
  
– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Неужели так трудно помочь слабой девушке?! – возмутилась Джинни, балансируя на подоконнике.  
  
– Узнаю Уизли, – с удовольствием прокомментировал Драко шепотом. – Её даже конец света не смутит, если она что-то себе в голову вбила.  
  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успел отреагировать на просьбу Джинни, к той неожиданно резво подскочил Джеймс, который как раз был ближе всех. Видимо, командные нотки в голосе молодой ведьмы затронули какие-то особые струны его души. Дрессировка – великая вещь.  
  
  
– Вас устроит просто Джеймс Поттер, мисс? – галантно подставив локоть, поинтересовался он.  
  
– Пожалуй, что нет, – отдернула руку Джинни, для верности даже спрятав её за спину. – Я вообще мертвяков боюсь.  
  
– Ну что вы, мисс, я не… не мертвец, – немного растерянно хохотнул Джеймс.  
  
– Это поправимо, – уточнила Лили. – Хочу напомнить, что эта люстра висела еще в гостиной моей мамы.  
  
  
Джинни повернулась на её голос и наконец осмотрелась. Глаза девушки по мере узнавания присутствующих становились всё больше и больше похожи на два галлеона.  
  
  
– Гарри? В чем дело? Директор, вы… – пролепетала она. – Рон? Г-гарри?  
  
– И Джеймс! – Поттер всё ещё стоял с подставленной рукой, чтобы помочь девушке спуститься с подоконника. – Вы теперь видите, что я живой? Может, всё-таки представитесь?  
  
– Джиневра Уизли, – рассеянно ответила Джинни, продолжая вертеть головой. Игнорируя помощь Поттера, она ловко спрыгнула на пол и отряхнулась.  
  
– Даааа, а в наше время девушки летали на метлах, – мечтательно начал Джеймс, но осекся под холодным взглядом супруги. – Некоторые летали… – Нарцисса фыркнула. – Хорошо, мы хотели, чтобы они тоже летали на метлах! – сдался Поттер.  
  
– Я летаю на метле, – скривилась Джинни. – Но когда я отправилась на поиски этой троицы… – она нахмурилась. – А где Грейнджер?  
  
– Не отвлекайся, Уизли, – торопливо произнес Драко.  
  
– Молчи уж, хор… гм, – остановилась на полуслове Джинни, посмотрев на Люциуса. – В общем, когда я полетела их искать, случайно столкнулась с этой дикой машиной, – Джинни в сердцах стукнула по капоту форда ладонью. – Метла – в щепки! Пришлось пересаживаться на эту колымагу. А управлять я ей не очень, если честно…  
  
– Метла-то хорошая была? – снова встрял Джеймс.  
  
– Ещё бы, – уныло ответила Джинни. – Я на ней в квиддич играла.  
  
– Девушка, играющая в квиддич, – Джеймс театрально схватился за сердце.  
  
– Сейчас его удар хватит, – негромко заметила Нарцисса.  
  
– Да, а Северус не видит, вот жалость-то, – так же тихо ответил ей Люциус.  
  
– Да, играю. Даже ловцом была, – Джинни, видимо, решила, что всю остальную странную компанию, столпившуюся у входа, лучше проигнорировать и позже подумать о том, что делают в одном доме восставший из мертвых директор и сидящий в Азкабане Упивающийся Смертью. Вероятно, к такому решению её подтолкнул вид того, как Рон наперегонки с восставшим директором поедает сладости, при этом умудряясь делать это медленно и печально. А может, последней каплей стал Ремус Люпин, который с независимым видом стоял в одном ботинке слева от ослепительной Нарциссы Малфой.  
  
  
– Ловцом! – почему-то обрадовался Джеймс. – Я тоже был ловцом!  
  
– Что тут удивительного, мы тоже… – начал Гарри, но Драко больно наступил ему на ногу. – Ай, ты чего, Малфой, совсем сдурел?  
  
– Поттер, не мешай мне наслаждаться зрелищем, как твой не-отец охмуряет твою девушку, – шепотом ответил Драко, пихая Гарри локтем в бок.  
  
– Ты думаешь… – Гарри повернулся обратно к Джинни, которая стояла около картинно облокотившегося на капот форда Джеймса и что-то ему рассказывала. Он собрался было двинуться в сторону подруги, но Драко схватил его за руку.  
  
– С ума сошел, Поттер! – прошипел он. – Ты себе и другую девушку найдешь, а за Джеймса мама тебе будет по гроб жизни благодарна! И ладно бы только мама! Знаешь, сколько пользы от этого огребем?  
  
– Мне не нравится слово «огребем», – буркнул Гарри, но остановился. – Меня с ним мирит только то, что подразумевается «мы».  
  
– Как скажешь, Поттер, как скажешь, – Драко расплылся в довольной улыбке. – Кстати, все куда-то рассосались. Есть шансы, что маскарад всё-таки отменяется и можно пошарить на кухне – вдруг эти алкоголики не все выпили еще?  
  
– Ты же слизеринец, Малфой, – с недоумением заметил Гарри. – Откуда такая вера в лучшее?


End file.
